


Auras

by Living_Free



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Crack, Damian is a ball of fluff, Dick is a Good Brother, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Jason and Tim are not, batfamily, they don't even try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10350987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_Free/pseuds/Living_Free
Summary: Damian has a secret - he can see people's auras.It's not something he wants known - especially not with his new family. Who knows how they will react?or:Damian meets his family and their auras for the first time.





	

The first time Damian saw his father, he was overwhelmed by the dark mist comprised of greys and blacks swirling around him. Damian stared in wonder at how such an incredibly wounded man with an aura so dark could possibly stand for righteousness.

"We're going home, Damian," Bruce had rumbled, taking his hand. Damian had tripped along in his father's wake, still in awe at the man's formidable aura. "Are you alright?" Bruce asked, looking confusedly at his newly discovered son. Damian shook his head hurriedly - his power was his little secret, something that he kept close to his heart. There was no need for anyone else to know.

They wouldn't understand.

Freak.

Unnatural.

Meta.

Damian cleared his throat. "No, I'm fine."

\----------

Tim glared distrustfully at his newly acquired brother, wary of the assassin baby that he had only recently battled. Damian glared right back, wrinkling his nose at the disgusting shade of puce that splattered Tim's viridian aura.

Puce was ugly. By extension, Tim, too, was ugly.

That was fine, Damian didn't think much of his not-Brother.

"Tim, these documents came in the mail," Bruce said, barging into the room and flinging a pile of reports at his son, cracking through the tension that had built up in the room. "Do something, I don't like them," he said emphatically, gesturing at the pile of bureaucratic bullshit on the table. Tim sighed and took the papers to peruse them, and smiled slightly as Bruce leaned over his shoulder, and placed a hand on his head to steady himself.

Damian watched Tim's aura clear into a bright green as Bruce danced concernedly behind him, loudly proclaiming his disgust with anything bureaucratic in nature. Tim just laughed and went on perusing the papers, assuring Bruce that it was nothing bad. A split second of eye contact with Damian had his aura brightening to a brighter shade, of grass in a dewy, morning, field.

Damian slipped out of the room as the green grew stronger, and the swirling clouds more animated. It was only later when he looked in the mirror, that Damian noted the color of his own eyes. Not blue, like Father's or Drake's. Not grey, like Pennyworth's. Not brown like Grandfather's.

Green.

\----------

"Damian, this is Cassandra, my daughter, and your sister," Bruce introduced the young woman.

Damian sized up the diminutive girl in front of him, his attention caught by the lilac fog dancing around her head. Damian relaxed a smidgen, the light shade reminding him of calming lavender tea and his pet cat sleeping on his chest.

The fog came suddenly closer as Cassandra bent down to eye level, staring at her newly accquired brother. After a long moment, she came to a decision, and pressed a kiss to his still plump cheek, the remnants of his baby fat. Damian spluttered and wiped off bright red lipstick that was now smeared everywhere on his cheek, while Bruce smiled approvingly.

"Brother," Cassandra said, pointing at Damian. Then she put her hand over her heart. "Mine."

Damian stood stunned as pink tinted his sister's aura, her genuine happiness sneaking past his carefully erected guards.

Finally, a worthy sibling.

\----------

Whatever Father or Pennyworth told him, Todd was definitely not a sibling worthy of him.

Thick, twisting, reds and murky browns alerted Damian to the man's volatility, penchant for violence, and his instability.

Damian could not trust the red. Red was violence. Red was blood. Red was war. A war that the Red Hood waged in his own mind and on the streets of Gotham. A war that Jason sometimes lost, to the pain of his family. Words were exchanged, punches were thrown, and Father's heart lay broken in the aftermath, oozing more red.

Damian had sufficient reason to not like Red, or Jason Todd, for that matter.

Damian had never considered the colour in another light, until one night when Scarecrow squirted a bottle of fear toxin at him. He missed - as if Damian could not dodge such a pathetic attack - but was bowled over as a large figure threw himself at the stringy Scarecrow, ripping of his ragged mask and pummeling him to a pulp.

The red was almost overwhelming in its intensity, to the point that Damian almost missed what Todd growled at the villain - "You don't target kids, you sick fuck, not on my watch. And you definitely don't target him!"

Damian watched appreciatively as a veritable volcano swirled around Jason, his righteous fury feeding the pulsating aura.

Red was violence, red was blood. But red was also passion and protection, and perhaps Damian had been too quick to judge.

\----------

Pennyworth was always accompanied by a cloudless summer sky, and was a stablizing presence that anchored the even most volatile of the members of the Wayne household - read, Drake without his coffee.

Light blue, sparkling tendrils of vapor followed the old butler wherever he went, blending in and tempering Father's dark aura, and lightening Todd's charged one. It even calmed Damian, who always liked the way life thrived under a clear sky, where crops grew well, people bustled around the town, and children ran outside to play. It usually preceded a clear night sky, where Damian usually thrashed some evildoer or the other.

Thrashing things always made him happy.

"Master Damian, why are you smiling to yourself?" Alfred asked lightly.

"Oh my god, he looks like an evil toad plotting world domination when he's smiling," Todd butt in.

"He totally does," Tim agreed, high giving Jason. "Dark Kermit."

Alfred cleared his throat pointedly and shooed the elder and supposedly wiser siblings away, before turning back to Damian. "Do not pay them any heed, Master Damian. You just continue to be happy. Heavens knows, we need some joy in this house," he said, as Bruce crashed into the house with more bureaucratic papers for Tim.

Damian smiled disarmingly at the butler. "Don't worry, Pennyworth, I'm plenty happy," Damian replied, walking away with his grin stretching the entirety of his face.

Alfred watched his young Master leave, chastising himself for seeing Damian's resemblance to the aforementioned frog.

\------------

It had been a fairly dull day at Wayne Manor when the door the Batcave was flung open to reveal a harried Bruce and what was possibly the Sun.

"Is this him? Is this Damian?" The sun asked, barreling forward. After giving his eyes a minute to adjust, Damian saw a young man kneeling in front of him, with the most beautiful smile on his face.

He was smiling at Damian. Because of Damian.

And wasn't that something.

Damian looked at the man's aura and registered that what he thought was the sun was actually the bright gold radiating off of the man's aura. A gold so clear, and so bright, that it must have been purified by the fires of the sun itself, and it only glowed brighter upon seeing Damian.

"I'm Dick, your big brother," the man introduced himself. "And you're my little brother," he said happily. Damian looked at the Greek god before him in wonderment before reaching out to touch the man's aura. His hand passed through the gold, leaving a trail of shimmering stardust in its wake. Dick giggled at Bruce's confusion and repeated the same action to Damian.

"I can see your stars, Little D," he sang. Damian jumped in horror as he realized that he had outed himself. Stupid, stupid, idiot boy-

"Hey now, stop that," Dick said, tapping Damian's button nose. "That grey doesn't suit you at all."

Dick's words caught up to Damian, snapping him out of his self recrimination. "Huh? Wha- you can s-see them too?"

Dick burst out laughing. "Of course I can! I actually thought I was the only one! Jason calls it the most useless power on Earth, but I love it. I can actually see beyond words, and faces. And you know what? You can too," he said kindly.

"Oh come on, another one!?" Bruce burst out indignantly. Damian scrunched in on himself as Dick glared up at their mentor.

"Bruce, stop it! You're scaring Damian, you thick man!" Damian looked on in wonder as the young man slapped Father lightly before continuing to tell him off. "You're getting that weird mucusy yellow all over your aura! It's disgusting!"

"It's disbelief!" Bruce flailed. "Why do I have two kids with the same, useless, power? Can't either of you have laser eyes, or super strength, or super healing, or anything that wasn't a completely hippie power!?"

Dick rolled his eyes good naturedly and smiled down at Damian. "Don't worry, he gets like this sometimes. He's just frustrated because Jason probably did something again, and now he's venting."

"Don't you get me started on him!" Bruce yelled. "He pulled a gun last night! A loaded gun! After all this time, you'd think that he would know better, but nooo-"

"See?" Dick said. His expresion softened as he took in Damian's incredulous expression. "Little D, don't worry, no one thinks any less of you for bring different," Dick said reassuringly. "Bruce just cares too much. When I first told him about my powers, he practically dragged me to an optometrist, and then asked me if I was high. He gave me this whole lecture on how drugs were bad before he realized it was normal for me."

"He...doesn't mind?" Damian asked haltingly.

"Of course not! I mean, his best friend is Superman!"

"Ooh, Clark," Bruce seethed, interrupting the meaningful conversation like a bull trundling through the peaceful Serengeti. "He just threw himself in front of that cannon last week when I expressly said that I could handle it! Stupid, overgrown, side of beef!"

Dick laughed and bent down to Damian's eye level again. "You're fine, Little D. Perfect, even."

Damian stood a little straighter from that day onwards.

\----------

"Grayson, what colour is my aura?"

"Oh my god, another useless hippie!" Jason exclaimed.

Dick swatted him and looked kindly at Damian. "It's a midnight blue, with little sprinkles of pure white. You're like the night," he said fondly.

Damian preened. "I am the night."

Later that day, Bruce walked into the Batcave to see Damian running around with his Batman mask and cowl. When Bruce asked Damian what he was up to, Damian grinned toothily and answered, "I am the night!" Before running off to terrorize Tim.

Bruce watched Damian until he was out of sight, and then muttered lowly to himself, "No, _I_ am the night."


End file.
